Opera prima
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Porque siempre hay una primera vez....Serie de viñetas que narran el primer asesinato de cada uno de mos mortífagos más conocidos.


Hola a todos!  
Aquí traigo una nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido. La tenía pensada desde hacia bastante, y he tardado más de lo que quisera en llevarla a la práctica.  
Se trata de una serie de viñetas relacionadas entre sí con un denominador común: narrar el primer asesinato de los mortífagos más conocidos. Ya se verá en qué orden y demás.  
De momento, éste primero va dedicado a Rachel, como regalito de cumpleaños, porque la se lo merece. Lo he escrito durante la época de exámenes, no pidas mucho, jejeje. Espero que te guste!

* * *

Convivía con el dolor desde la infancia. El suyo propio y el ajeno. Acurrucado en una esquina, con las manos en los oídos, sin querer escuchar a su madre gritar. Sin querer recordar como era la voz de su padre, pero con ella grabada a fuego en su memoria. 

Nada amable salía de su boca. Siempre borracho, siempre gritando. Sin comprender, sin voluntad. Siempre _distinto_.

Su madre afanándose en la cocina, y él mirando el fuego.  
- ¿Qué hay para comer, mujer?  
- Sopa de calab….  
- ¡No quiero más sopa¿A eso le llamas comida? Es un agua tan asquerosa y sucia como tú!  
- Tobías, por favor…Severus…  
Lágrimas en los ojos, y gritos. Golpes, y heridas. El pequeño Severus refugiado detrás de la puerta, esperando que todo pasara. Añorando los tiempos en los que "_La sopa era deliciosa, Eileen_" y su madre canturreando por toda la casa. Como debía ser, pero nunca había ocurrido.

Aquello era dolor. Ver a su madre suplicar por su vida, tragándose su orgullo, escondiendo su varita. Saber que con un gesto todo podría ser diferente.

Por eso en aquel momento que tuvo frente a sí la oportunidad, no había dudado. Porque era mestizo, pero prefería no haberlo sido. Porque nada bueno venía de aquellos ignorantes. No conocía a muchos, y su madre no le había hablado mal de ninguno. Ni siquiera de él. De Tobías.

¿Qué sabía de su vida? Se la pasaba en el bar muggle, siempre con unos vasos de whisky cerca. No trabajaba, porque un accidente laboral le había obligado a retirarse. A casa, con su familia. No sabía nada más. No conocía a sus abuelos, ni a otros miembros de la familia Snape. Con su padre tenía suficiente.

Dolor, rabia, indignación. Odio. Era una cadena escalonada, con cierta lógica dentro de su propia desesperación. Se propuso a sí mismo encerrar todo aquello. Cubrirlo con el más profundo de los olvidos y no volver a desenterrarlo jamás.

Conoció a una chica, fue al Colegio, tuvo peleas…lo normal. Sintió asco de sí mismo al pensar en aquella palabra. _Normal_. Todavía podía oír los gritos de su padre y las suplicas ahogadas en llanto de su madre.  
- ¡Eso no puede ser hijo mío!  
- Tobías, por favor….es un niño, es normal que…  
- ¡No me hables de normalidad, mujer¡Es algo tan repugnante y asqueroso como tú, maldita bruja!  
Ya sabía cómo seguía la historia.

No era normal, pero estaba orgulloso de ello. Más que nunca cuando les conoció a ellos.  
La mayoría eran miembros de respetables y acaudaladas familias del mundo mágico. Nada de eso le atraía. Tan sólo lo veía como una salida. Una oportunidad.  
Para resarcirse, para lo que deseó una y mil veces. Dejar las cosas claras, enfrentarse a sus miedos. Y vencer.

Debía hacerlo bien, plausible. _Sabía_ lo que el resto pensaban de él, y no estaba dispuesto a cometer ni un solo fallo.

Por eso se mostró cauteloso cuando le llamaron aquella noche. Por eso tembló cuando sus pasos les condujeron a Spinner's End. Cuando abrieron la puerta y el hombre que había en la casa se sobresaltó, rodeado de botellas de whisky y vidrios rotos. Se quedó atrás, entro el último, y no vio como el anciano se encaraba con ellos.

Por eso rehusó avanzar hasta él. Con los ojos enrojecidos de la ira y no del dolor. Con sus recuerdo en carne viva al contemplarlo y saberse reconocido.

Por eso cuando le dijeron que era necesario sentir un odio extremo antes de ejecutar había sonreído y ahora lloraba. Porque tenía veintipocos años y una marca verde brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Y un hierro ardiente laceraba su piel y quemaba su alma.

- Bien hecho, Severus.

Por eso imaginó que era su madre quien le hablaba y no un hombre envuelto en una capa negra.

* * *


End file.
